gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Secrets and Easter Eggs in GTA Chinatown Wars
---- :The following is a list of secrets, easter eggs, and hidden trivia references in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. '' ---- Secrets and Easter Eggs * Huang's voice If the player drives a vehicle into the water and doesn't complete the window smashing minigame, Huang Lee will shout "SHIT!", in the only occurrence of voice-acted dialogue from a character in the game. This is actually a reused voice line from a Triad member in ''Grand Theft Auto IV. * Wilhelm Screen When the character Wilhelm commits suicide in his last random event, he lets off the famous "Wilhelm scream". * Hot Coffee The Statue of Happiness' face bears a striking resemblance to former U.S. Secretary of State Hillary Clinton. This resemblance, along with the cup of coffee in her right hand, may be a reference to the Hot Coffee controversy which Clinton took investigation in, also suggesting that new regulations be put on video games. Huang Lee's offer of "coffee" to Ling Shan for "coffee" in the mission Pursuit Farce may be an allusion to the Hot Coffee minigame from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Easter eggs references to previous games * Statue capped with traffic cone Inside the courtyard of Civilization Committee Building at Hatton Gardens, there is a statue with a traffic cone on its head. * Miniatures in Miniature Golf Course In the miniature golf course Funland amusement park, several miniatures are re-use from previous GTA: (from left to right) Jefferson Towers (GTA San Andreas); windmill (several different place in GTA San Andreas); "The Big Pecker" (GTA San Andreas); Ocean View Hotel (GTA Vice City); Vice City Lighthouse (GTA Vice City) * Hot Coffee in Liberty City There are signs scattered throughout Liberty City that say "Hot Coffee Shop", clearly a reference to the Hot Coffee sexual content and controversy from GTA San Andreas * Toni C. Huang can receive an email from Toni C., His name is a reference to Toni Cipriani, a major character of Grand Theft Auto III and protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. * Cherie Cherie is a prostitute and random character in GTA Chinatown Wars. When Huang meets her, she mistakenly believes that he is coming for her services. After he rejects her, Cherie lashes out at him and call others fellow prostitutes to attack Huang. This random encounter comically refers to the popular notion and controversy that most people pin on the Grand Theft Auto series since GTA III: paying hookers for their services and then killing them to get your money back, as Cherie states during the encounter. * El Burro The drug dealer El Burro is the third character in the Grand Theft Auto series to carry the El Burro name, after his counterparts in Grand Theft Auto and Grand Theft Auto III. Elements re-used from previous games * City Stories sounds Since Chinatown Wars is developed by Rockstar Leeds as well as GTA Liberty City Stories and Vice City Stories, they reused some 'tutorial information sounds'. This can be heard in the tutorial of the first game safehouse on the Yu Jian mission. * Mr. Wong's Laundromat There is a laundromat in Broker called Mr. Wong's Laundromat; this is presumably a nod to that particular location. Johnny parks the taxi near the laundromat in the The Lost and Damned mission Roman's Holiday. In GTA Chinatown Wars, there's a easter egg of a Mr. Wong statue behind the laundrette with the "If it ain't wong, it ain't white" tagline from Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Easter eggs references to other games * The Resolution X is a sports car featured in the game. The car's name is an obvious reference to the arcade game Revolution X. Mission name references to media culture :* Pursuit Farce : the video game Pursuit Force :* Natural Burn Killer: : the film Natural Born Killers :* Carpe Dime : the latin phrase "Carpe diem" :* Store Wars : the film series Star Wars :* Kenny Strikes Back : the film Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back :* Pimp His Ride : the TV show Pimp My Ride :* Whack the Racers : the cartoon Wacky Races :* Jackin' Chan : the actor Jackie Chan :* Dragon Haul Z : the anime Dragon Ball Z :* The Fandom Menace : the film Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace :* Hit from the Tong : the Cypress Hill song "Hits From The Bong" :* The Wages of Hsin : the Bible quote "for the wages of sin is death..." :* Street of Rage : the video game Streets of Rage :* Operation Northwood : the CIA's proposed Operation Northwoods :* Faster Pusher Man! Sell! Sell! : the film Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill! Easter eggs real-world references * Big Al's Furniture In Willis, there is a shop called Big Al's Furniture. This is a reference to Italian-American gangster Al Capone, who was officially the owner of a furniture shop. Easter eggs about in-game street names * In Broker, roads running North-South are named after Native American tribes—Iroquois, Oneida, Mohawk, Onondaga etc. * In Broker there are the street names "Cassidy" and "Sundance", a reference to the outlaws, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. * The Beatles: Broker contains the streets "Ringo St" and "Starr St", both references to the Beatles member Ringo Starr. In Dukes there's a Harrison St., probably a reference to George Harrison, and the northwest section of Liberty City contains the Long John Ave, name that John Lennon used at the beginning of his career. Paul McCartney references are not found yet. ** Also on the side of buses, there is a small ribbon saying "here, there and everywhere" which is a reference to the Beatles song "Here, there and everywhere". * Many street names in Bohan are named after prisons—Leavenworth Ave, Alcatraz Ave, Sing Sing Ave, Guantanamo Ave, Attica Ave, San Quentin Ave, Folsom Way (best known from "Folsom Prison Blues" by Johnny Cash), Rykers Ave (named after the Rikers Island prison on the East River of New York City), and Joliet Street (Joliet, Illinois). * Avenues running north-south (vertically) in Algonquin are named alphabetically after American cities. "A" is at the eastern side of Algonquin; "G" at the western. The names, in order, are Albany, Bismarck, Columbus, Denver, Exeter, Frankfort, Galveston. Denver and Exeter run concurrently ("Denver-Exeter Ave.") south of Middle Park into Star Junction. * Streets running east-to-west (horizontally) in Algonquin are named alphabetically after different types of minerals. "A" is at the southern end of Algonquin; "X" at the northern end. The names in order are Amethyst, Barium, Calcium, Diamond, Emerald, Feldspar, Garnet, Hematite, Iron, Jade, Kunzite, Lorimar, Manganese, Nickel, Obsidian, Pyrite, Quartz, Ruby, Silicon, Topaz, Uranium, Vauxite, Wardite, Xenotime. * Some streets are named after tools—Jackhammer and Drill. * Some streets are named after insects—Caterpillar, Worm, Butterfly. * Some streets are named after foods—Onion, Asparagus, Chive. * Some streets are named after colonial Settlements—Yorktown, Delaware. * Some streets are named after famous surnames—Harrison, Hancock, Livingston. * Some streets are named after nuclear tests—Ivy. * The street in Northwood named Astoria's full name is Astoria Place. This could possibly be a take on Astor Place in the Lower East Side. Easter eggs about adult humor * 69 As with previous games, the number 69 is used on various occasions in Liberty City. 69 is a reference to the sexual position of the same name. * Sign of Memory Lanes The outside sign for the Memory Lanes bowling alley depicts a bowling pin with two bowling balls on either side of it. Inside, however, the sign is only a neon outline, and resembles a crude drawing of male sex organs. * Pißwasser beer Another beer brand is named "Pißwasser", "wasser" being German for "water" and "ß" is a German letter for "ss". An advertisement for Pißwasser shows a woman with the bottle in her mouth as if in an act of fellatio. * Tw@ The series of internet cafes known as Tw@, is a clear reference to the female vagina. When the "@" is pronounced as "at". * Monument in Middle Park In Middle Park there is a monument that resembles male genitalia. According to a plaque at its base, it is called "Le Knobeliske" and was presented to Liberty City in 2007. * Cock Rock In the beach of Firefly Island, a group of rocks can be found arranged into the shape of a penis. * Statue in National Union of Contemporary Arts In East Island City, there is a building called the National Union of Contemporary Arts, within which is a statue of what looks like a stick figure man with an erection. Easter eggs in the sea * Here Be Dragons! If the player travels to one of the corners of map, far out to sea, a large brown sign will appear underwater, inscribed with the phrase Here Be Dragons! in the classic medieval style font. The sign is a clear reference to old European folklore, which theorized that unexplored areas of the earth, such as those along the coast of the Americas and much of the Atlantic Ocean, were home to great mythological beasts. * Shipwreck Shipwrecks can be found underwater all over Liberty City. * Pirate Ship A wreck of a pirate ship can be found near the Happiness Island. * Tug boat A wreck of the Tug boat from GTA IV can be found underwater, at north of the Rusty Schit Salvage. * Nuclear Waste Nuclear waste barrels can be found underwater near Firefly Island Beach. * Rockstar Leeds easter egg The Rockstar Leeds "smile" easter egg from GTA Liberty City Stories and Vice City Stories can found underwater north of the Bohan Beach. Category:Easter Eggs Category:Secrets